1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument having an automatic accompaniment function or an automatic performance function. The automatic performance includes an automatic accompaniment.
2. Background Art
In a conventional electronic musical instrument having an automatic accompaniment function or an automatic performance function, the following technique is used in order to terminate an automatic accompaniment or an automatic performance. When a performer operates a stop switch to designate the termination of the automatic accompaniment function or the automatic performance function, the automatic accompaniment or automatic performance is forced to terminate. Hereafter, this technique is referred to as technique (1). Furthermore, when the performer operates an ending switch to designate a transition from the currently performed automatic accompaniment or automatic performance to an ending pattern suitable for the musical style thereof, the ending pattern is performed. Then, when the ending pattern has been completed, the automatic accompaniment or the automatic performance ends. Hereafter, the above technique is referred to as technique (2).
In a conventional electronic musical instrument using technique (1), even if tile automatic accompaniment or the automatic performance is carried out using any pattern thereof, because the automatic accompaniment or the automatic performance is promptly terminated, the generated musical tones are unnatural and are not musically desirable.
In contrast, in a conventional electronic musical instrument using technique (2), the generated musical tone is natural and is musically preferable. However, the following drawbacks do exist. Since the ending switch is required in addition to the stop switch, the construction of a panel on which a variety of switches are arranged becomes complex, thereby increasing the cost of the system. Since a portion of memory is required for storing the ending patterns corresponding to a plurality of styles, the cost of the system is further increased. Moreover, because of these procedures (for example, the procedure for changing the pattern of the automatic accompaniment or the automatic performance into the ending pattern) a special procedure different from the regular stop procedure using the stop switch must be provided. Accordingly, an ending function cannot be provided in popular electronic musical instruments at a low cost.